


30 Moments: Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 moments in the lives of Mycroft Holmes and DI Greg Lestrade (Mystrade).</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Moments: Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Sherlock (BBC) do not belong to me. The prompts were randomly selected from the list provided here - http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

#01 – Introduction: He was “Sherlock’s older brother” and a nameless voice on the phone, and Greg was very tempted to slam the phone down on him because he really hadn’t needed another Sherlock-obsessed person in his life.

#02 – Complicated: Mycroft and Greg had had sex because they were attracted to each other before they decided to make it official because that attraction had evolved into emotional attachment, and they had both been willing to give it a try; Greg had no idea why everyone found that concept so hard to grasp.

#03 – Making History: Mycroft had a reputation for kidnapping people he wanted to meet; Greg returned the favour by kidnapping Mycroft and spiriting his bemused lover away from Whitehall to have lunch with him, sending Mycroft’s entire security team into a frenzy because he had done it right under their noses and succeeded.

#04 – 33%: Greg was amused – and slightly resigned – when Mycroft said that he took up 33% of his life, but was unusually flattered when he found out that, aside from Sherlock’s 50% - which included the people connected to Sherlock, so technically Greg could be counted as having a slice of that – everything, and everyone, else took up 1% or less.

#05 – Dead Wrong: Greg often wondered why he tried so hard to prove Mycroft wrong when his lover was even more likely to be right than his younger brother, but he just couldn’t help himself; Mycroft needed a reminder that he still made mistakes, that he was still human.

#06 – Excuses: It’s not that they were trying to make excuses for each other’s faults; it’s just that those faults paled in comparison to what they did love about each other, and they just accepted it.

#07 – Fork in the Road: Mycroft and Greg were never officially together, and they hadn’t realized how much they needed that solidarity until Mycroft met Greg, after a long absence, with Sherlock standing in between them, examining a corpse.

#08 – Everyday Magic: Gregory often teased Mycroft for being a “little miracle worker”, but Mycroft thought that it was a title more suitable for his lover; who spoke for the dead and gave closure to the living simply by dedicating himself to his job.

#09 – Challenged: Gregory was always arguing with him, playing the Devil’s Advocate even when Mycroft knew with absolute certainty that he was right; Mycroft loved him for it because it meant that even when being wrong meant huge repercussions, there was still somebody who would not hide the truth from him and who he did not have to hide the truth from.

#10 – Cold Embrace: ‘Gregory, you are not coming to bed in those wet clothes!’

#11 – Dangerous Territory: Sherlock learnt that his brother and Lestrade were in a serious relationship when Lestrade punched him for taunting Mycroft about his weight; Lestrade annoyingly maintained that he didn’t regret it even when Mycroft assured him that this was perfectly normal for the both of them.

#12 – Boundaries: Not that they would ever tell Sherlock, but technically, Mycroft and Greg were in a phone relationship with Sherlock in the middle long before they ever became lovers, and Greg found it to be an amusing, if disturbing, thought.

#13 – Unsettling Revelations: Loving Gregory wasn’t the epiphany that shook Mycroft’s world; it was the sudden thought of how utterly dignified Gregory would look when all his hair turned grey.

#14 – Shattered: Their respective jobs often left them worn, weary and utterly exhausted, and both hated for the other to see them when their faces were lined with stress and marred by fatigued; both never realized that the other thought them to be even more beautiful because this meant that they had survived another dangerous day.

#15 – Bitter Silence: Mycroft and Greg never fought; they just avoided each other, which was a whole lot worse.

#16 – The True You: It wasn’t that Mycroft didn’t care; it was that he cared too much, and it became a disadvantage when he needed to be clear-headed to save Gregory, but his heart was screaming that nobody could possibly survive after losing that much blood.

#17 – Pretense: Mycroft simply stood there in silence, allowing Gregory to handle the entire hostage situation, even though he really could’ve resolved the situation by himself.

#18 – Patience: Greg pretended to be long-suffering whenever he had to remind Mycroft that caring was not a disadvantage, but, in truth, it was something he utterly enjoyed, especially since Mycroft often wanted physical evidence.

#19 – Shadows: Mycroft worked in the shadows, so it was only appropriate that Greg did not fear them.

#20 – Summer Haze: Greg blamed it on the summer haze when he and Mycroft were nearly caught snogging in a dark corner of Buckingham Palace; at least, he consoled himself, neither of them had been naked the way Sherlock had been.

#21 – Change in the Weather: Having a lover who carried an umbrella with him all the time definitely came in handy, especially with London’s unpredictable weather.

#22 – Only Human: Mycroft clung on to Gregory like he wanted to disappear into his lover, all the while trying to escape the reality that he just destroyed an entire village – had made the decision to seal the village away from the rest of the world to contain the outbreak of a highly infectious and deadly virus – for the good of his nation.

#23 – Advantage: Greg often wondered why people thought that he would leave Mycroft; like anyone else could compare to having the most powerful man of Britain willingly making himself vulnerable because he loved Greg, and who Greg willingly surrendered to because he loved Mycroft just as much.

#24 – Breakfast: Mycroft wasn’t often home in the mornings, but Gregory would pop by with coffee and donuts – or whatever food Anthea prescribed for the day – when he was on the way to the station.

#25 – Falling: Mycroft found it hard to sit back and not swoop in with all his extensive resources when Gregory was in trouble, but he does it anyway because he has faith that Gregory can handle himself, and because Gregory would want no less of him.

#26 – Picking up the Pieces: Greg loved Mycroft because his lover understood that Greg didn’t need a savior or a knight in shining armour; he just needed someone to accept him after he had saved himself, even if he wasn’t quite as whole as he once was.

#27 – Possession: ‘The criminal has been caught, but, uh, Donovan, would you please bring me my keys? I’ve accidentally handcuffed myself to Mycroft Holmes.’

#28 – Twilight: Other people made breakfast in bed for their lovers; Greg tended to return home to a meal cooked by his lover because Mycroft had left for the office to handle another emergency that “couldn’t wait a few more hours until tomorrow”.

#29 – Friendship: Mycroft and Greg didn’t start as friends; they became friends only after they had become lovers.

#30 – Endings: Other lovers promised each other forever, Mycroft and Greg didn’t; they just enjoyed the time they had with each other because they understood that forever was an illogical fantasy, but today – everyday – was the reality they lived in.

 

~ COMPLETE ~

 

 


End file.
